Avengers x Touhou: War of the Lunarians
by UltimateGamer42
Summary: After the events of Captain America: Civil War, the Avengers are now divided into two groups. However, they will be forced to work together once again when they are transported into a mysterious land known as Gensokyo and word has spread that another alien invasion is at hand. Will both Steve and Tony settle their differences and save Gensokyo? This is a rewrite of the old fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 - The Land of Illusion

**Chapter 1: The Land of Illusion**

**The Moon**

_The Moon is one uninhabitable planet located in the outer space...or so most people thought. What they weren't aware is that the Moon is actually inhabited with beings called the Lunarians. The Moon also had a city called the Lunar Capital, where the Lunarians lived. However, the reason why people never knew about this is because the Lunar Capital houses a barrier that hides it from existence. In the Moon Palace, we see two silhouettes watching a recording of a battle occurring in Earth._

"Hmm, so these are the people who stopped the Chitauri invasion..." asked the silhouette on the left.

"Correct. I believe they call themselves the Avengers." responded the other silhouette.

"I'm impressed that they were able to stop a full-on alien invasion...I guess the Earth isn't so bad after all..." said the sillhouette, which reveals to be a purplish-haired girl with a red dress. "But that doesn't change the fact that the Earth is still impure!"

"But...isn't it a good thing, sis?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the purple-haired girl.

"I mean they did wipe out the entire Chitauri army, the sworn enemy of the Lunarians. You could say they unknowingly helped us taking them out." responded her sister.

"Hmm...You do have a point, Toyohime." said the purple-haired girl. "But this is just the beginning of what's to come...As long as that Titan is still on the loose, I highly doubt that would be the last time we see of him and his army."

"I agree, Yorihime. The Chitauri are just the tip of the iceberg...Who knows what he's currently doing as of this moment." said Toyohime in an agreement.

"And so, we must plan this carefully if we were to invade Earth. We don't wanna risk revealing our presence in front of the Mad Titan." suggested Yorihime.

"Still, these 'Avengers' people are not to be underestimated, sis. I suggest we don't encounter them along the way." said Toyohime to her sister.

"I can assure you that we won't have an encounter with them, Toyohime. Because we're not even aiming at the Outside World." said the purple-haired girl.

"What do you mean, Yorihime?" asked Toyohime.

"We're actually going after a place where even these Avengers people will not be able to access through! It's a place where it's existence is hidden to the Earthlings just like our Lunar Capital!" said Yorihime.

"You don't mean..." said Toyohime before she gets interrupted.

"That's right...Gensokyo!" said Yorihime.

* * *

**New York**

_The year is 2017. The city of New York have been at peace ever since it was invaded by the Chitauri army 5 years ago. However, recently, the Avengers have been divided thanks to the Sokovia Accords, leading to an all-out Civil War between Iron Man and Captain America. Today, we see Tony Stark and his best friend, Col. James Rhodes, looking at the Avengers Tower._

"Are you sure about this, Tony?" asked Rhodes.

"What do you mean?" asked Tony back to him.

"I mean, selling your very own tower?! Dude, that's insane!" responded Rhodes.

"It's fine, Rhodey. Besides, I'm only doing this so that the transfer to our new headquarters will be complete." explained Tony.

"You do have a point there..." said Rhodey.

"By the way, how are your legs?" asked Tony while looking at his leg braces.

"They're doing pretty fine, Tony. Although, I still can't walk normally." answered Rhodes.

"Eh, that's fine. You'll get used to it after a while." Tony reassured his best friend.

"I hope it does." said Rhodey.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." said Tony as he takes out a device and pressed it.

_And suddenly, a car sped up and appeared in front of them._

"Where are you going?" asked Rhodey.

"Going to take care of a certain kid who recently became a superhero." answered Tony.

"You mean that spider kid? Why?" asked Rhodey.

"First of all, it's 'Spider-Man'. And second, it's what he needs right now." said Tony.

"Whatever you say, Tony. Can you at least take me back to the facility before you go?" asked Rhodes.

"Sure thing." said Tony as he gestured him to get inside.

_And with that, Tony starts the car and took off to their respective destination._

* * *

**Japan**

_Somewhere in the land of the rising sun, we see a certain star-spangled Avenger scouting the area, presumably looking for something or someone for that matter. He seems to be different from last time, as his uniform is now darker in color and he is sporting a beard._

"Sam, have you got eyes on the target?" asked Steve through the communicator as he looks up.

_In the skies, we see the Falcon soaring through the skies, looking for something as well._

"Not yet, Cap. Looks like this will take a while." responded Sam.

"Why would a HYDRA agent be here in Japan all by himself?" asked Natasha, who was with Steve.

"I don't know, but this is something we can't just ignore." responded Steve.

"You're right..." said Natasha.

"Still, I didn't expect you to help us, Natasha." said Steve.

"I mean, I did help you guys escape from Tony in the airport." said the russian spy.

"Why did you help us at the airport, anyway?" asked Steve.

"I'm only doing what's right, Steve. This whole 'Civil War' between you and Tony have gotten worse to the point that the only way to stop this fight is if I let you go and find the one responsible." explained Natasha.

"Did Tony know about what you did?" asked Steve.

"No. At least not yet anyway." said Natasha.

"Hate to be the one to break the reunion, but I found the one we're looking for." said Sam through the communicator.

"Where?" asked Steve.

"Just 30 miles north from where you two are. I'm heading there right now." answered Sam.

"Alright, we're on our way." said Steve. "Let's go!"

_And with that, both Steve and Natasha both rushed towards north to chase after a HYDRA agent alongside Sam, who took off in the sky earlier. Meanwhile on Falcon's perspective, it seems that the man that they're after is running, he might have saw Falcon in the air until he saw the man running towards a building._

"Uh-oh." said Sam through the communicator.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Steve.

"He's not alone, Cap! We've got several HYDRA agents waiting for him!" answered Sam.

"I knew he wasn't alone..." said Steve.

"Don't worry, Sam. We're coming!" said Natasha.

"You better be, 'cause I'm currently engaging them!" said Falcon as they heard gunshots in the background.

_Several HYDRA agents appeared in the building and firing their weapons at Sam, which he managed to dodge. He then takes out his dual pistols and takes out several of them. Soon after, both Steve and Natasha had arrived to join Sam in taking out the remaining HYDRA soldiers._

"So, they already had a base here in Japan..." said Steve as he looked at the building.

"Out of all the places they could set up, why Japan?" asked Natasha.

"That's why we're here to find out! Let's move!" ordered Steve as the three of them get inside the building.

_Inside, the building is covered in a Japanese-styled room, containing several swords and other weapons on the wall._

"This place seems like just a normal Japanese room to me. Are we even sure this is a HYDRA base?" asked Natasha.

"You finally came, Captain America!" said a mysterious voice out of nowhere.

_Upon hearing the voice, they are alerted and proceed to look around for the source of the voice. Eventually, a man wearing a purple costume appeared in front of them holding a sword._

"You...You're Zemo!" said the star-spangled Avenger.

"How did you escape from prison?" asked Natasha.

"Let's just say that I had a couple of people who had helped me escape." answered Zemo.

"What more do you want, Zemo? The Avengers have already divided thanks to your efforts!" asked Steve to Zemo.

"I already told you, Captain America! I wanted revenge!" answered Zemo.

"And having the Avengers kill each other's throats wasn't enough for you?!" said Sam as he points his dual guns to him.

"That was just the beginning of what I had planned!" said Zemo.

"Alright, that's enough Zemo! We're taking you down!" exclaimed Steve.

"No, Captain. It is YOU who should be taken down! By the mighty Baron Zemo!" replied Zemo.

"Baron...Zemo?" asked Sam out of curiosity.

"Yes. It is a noble title that I have acquired while staying in Japan." explained Zemo.

_Suddenly, more HYDRA soldiers are coming in Zemo's direction pointing their weapons at the three fugitive heroes._

"Looks like he's serious about this...What do we do, Cap?" asked Sam.

"The same thing we always do. We fight!" responded the Captain.

"Ha! You think you can fight me without your shield?" asked Baron Zemo as he points his sword towards the Captain.

"I may not have my shield, but I'm more than capable of taking you down without it!" said the Captain.

"Very well. Let us begin!" said Zemo.

_And with that, Captain America and Baron Zemo began fighting each other while both Falcon and Black Widow fight the HYDRA soldiers that are gunning towards them. The battle is getting intense, as both Captain America and Baron Zemo parried all of their respective attacks on each other, which is kinda impressive on Cap's part since he is unarmed in this fight._

"Impressive, Captain America! I can see why they call you a living legend." said Zemo.

"If you know about that, then why do you insist in fighting me?" asked Steve.

"Because I will show to the entire world that even a living legend like you will not last forever in this world!" said Zemo before swinging his sword towards Steve.

_But the Captain managed to get a hold of his sword and headbutts him, flinching him in the process._

"I can do this all day." said Steve to Zemo.

"You think that's going to scare me, Captain?!" asked Zemo as he once again raises his sword.

_Both Captain America and Baron Zemo are now charging towards each other, to settle this once and for all. But before their attacks could even collide, a bright light suddenly enveloped around the area._ _The bright light stopped and..._

* * *

**Gensokyo**

_We see Captain America about to land an attack, but he misses since Baron Zemo is no longer in his presence and the Captain has been whisked away from the area they were in._

"What the?" said the Captain out of surprise.

_He looks around and realizes that he's no longer inside a building. Instead, he's in a forest of sorts..._

"Where the hell am I?" asked Steve before trying to contact his teammates through the communicator. "Sam, can you hear me?...Sam!"

_But the communicator received no response from either Sam or Natasha._

"I need to get out of this forest so that I can get a clear reception." said Steve as he let out a sigh.

_He began navigating through the forest in hopes of finding someplace where he can get a clear reception. As he walked around the forest, he saw some mushrooms._

"Huh. I've never seen these kinds of mushrooms before." said Steve as he inspects it.

_However, as Steve was about to touch the mushroom..._

"Don't touch those mushrooms!" a voice spoke out.

_Steve looked to his left and he saw a blonde-haired girl approaching him. The girl in question is wearing a white and blue dress and carrying what seems to be a book. Not only that, she also has a floating little doll besides her._

"Those are hallucinogenic mushrooms! If you touch them, it will surely kill you." warned the girl to the Captain.

"I-Is that so?" asked Steve, in which the girl nods. "I didn't even know these mushrooms are lethal."

"Judging from your clothing, you must be from the Outside World." said the girl.

"Outside World?" said Steve, confused as to what the girl is talking about.

"That's what we usually call the place outside of Gensokyo." explained the girl.

"Gensokyo? Is that where I am?" asked Steve.

"That's right." said the girl with a nod. "In fact, you're currently in the Forest of Magic."

"I see..." said Steve.

"So, what brings you here in Gensokyo?" asked the girl.

"I don't know. I was in Japan, fighting against Baron Zemo and his HYDRA goons and the next thing I know, I suddenly ended up in this forest." explained Steve.

"Sounds like he's been 'spirited away'...I think I know a certain youkai who would do something like this..." said the girl to herself.

"Anyways, I need to head back to Japan to regroup with Sam and Natasha." said the Captain.

"If you want to head back, then I suggest you find the shrine maiden that lived here." said the girl to the captain.

"Shrine Maiden?" asked Steve.

"Yes. She's the only one who can get you out of Gensokyo safely. Her name is Reimu Hakurei and you'll usually find her situated in her own shrine." explained the girl.

"And where would I find this shrine?" asked the captain.

"You don't have to worry about that. I can guide you there myself." answered the girl.

"Are you sure?" asked the captain.

"Of course! I frequently visited her from time to time, so I really know where she lives." answered the girl.

"Alright, lead the way...uh...I haven't catch your name yet." told Steve to the girl.

"Oh, right, I forgot. I'm Alice Margatroid, a magician from around these parts." the girl introduces herself.

"A magician, huh?" muttered the Captain.

"You don't seem to be surprised when I said that I'm a magician...Usually, people will freak out about it." said Alice.

"With what's happening over these past few years, nothing's gonna surprise me anymore..." explained the captain.

"I-I see..." Alice stuttered, probably surprised about his statement.

"Anyways, I am Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, Alice." the Captain introduced himself and lends a handshake.

"Likewise, Steve." Alice said while accepting the handshake. "Alright, let's get out of this forest."

_And with that, both Steve and Alice ventured their way out of the Forest of Magic in order to find the shrine maiden._

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 1.**

**Having watched Avengers: Endgame, I decided to rewrite the Avengers x Touhou fanfiction. It's still set in the MCU, but I decided to use the canon route of Captain America: Civil War instead of altering the events like in the old one. Also, this fanfiction takes place in 2017, exactly 1 year after Civil War and it also takes place concurrently with Spider-Man Homecoming, which explains the reference from Tony about the kid in this chapter.**

**I also decided to bring back Zemo as the villain. He was pretty underwhelming in Captain America: Civil War, so I decided to make him more faithful to his comic book counterpart, complete with the costume change.**

**The Touhou side of the story will mostly be an original story that I came up involving the Lunarians, so this will be nothing like the storyline of Silent Sinner in Blue.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hakurei Shrine Maiden

**Chapter 2: The Hakurei Shrine Maiden**

**Scarlet Devil Mansion**

_This mansion is well-known to Gensokyo as the very home of the Scarlet sisters. Inside, we see a white-haired girl dressed in a maid outfit carrying what seem to be a tray with a cup on it. She opened the door in front of her, revealing a room where one of the Scarlet sisters is currently sitting on the throne. _

"Mistress, I brought some tea." said the maid to Remilia.

"Took you long enough, Sakuya..." said Remilia in a bored tone.

"I'm very sorry, Mistress. I had to go outside to buy more ingredients." said Sakuya calmly.

_Remilia then proceeds to drink the tea that Sakuya prepared._

"By the way, how's Flandre doing right now?" asked Remilia.

"She seems to be enjoying the new toys you brought for her." responded Sakuya.

_Just after she said that, we then saw Flandre, the younger sister of Remilia, in her own room playing with her 'new toys'._

"Good. That should keep her occupied." said Remilia.

"What are you gonna do now, Mistress?" asked Sakuya.

"Hmm...I was thinking of paying a short visit to the Hakurei Shrine. It's been a while since I've seen that shrine maiden..." answered Remilia with a smile.

"Shall I accompany you, Mistress?" asked Sakuya.

"No need, Sakuya. I can handle things on my own." said Remilia to her.

_While this is going on, on the outside of the mansion, a bright light suddenly appeared. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and in it's place, we suddenly see the appearance of Black Widow and Falcon. When they came into their senses, they suddenly realized that they ended up in a different place._

"Ughhh...What the hell just happened?" asked Falcon.

"I don't know." answered Black Widow. "More importantly, where are we?"

_The two fugitive Avenger looked around and they have no idea as to where they are, as they are unfamiliar with the environment they're in._

"Hmm...I'm not sure where we are...but I can definitely tell that we're no longer in Japan." said Falcon.

"Also, where's Steve? Isn't he with us when that happened?" asked the Russian spy.

"Yeah, he's with us this whole time." answered Falcon.

"...And yet, he's not here with us anymore..." said Natasha.

"You don't think he's been separated with us, do you?" asked Falcon.

"That is possible...After all, he was fighting with Baron Zemo while we were in the sidelines fighting against HYDRA goons." responded Natasha.

"Then let's go and find him! He should be nearby." said Falcon as he prepares himself to fly.

"Wait, Sam. We don't even know where we are..." Black Widow told him. "We should explore this area first before we can focus on finding Steve."

"And where are we supposed to go from here?" asked Falcon.

_Black Widow looked around for an area that they can explore until he noticed the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the distance..._

"How about that one?" said Black Widow as she points to the mansion.

"A mansion? In a place like this?" Falcon was rather surprised at the sight of a mansion out of nowhere.

"Hey, at least we have something to explore. Besides, there could be someone inside who knows everything about this place." Black Widow told him.

"I guess you're right." said Falcon.

"Alright, let's not stand here any further. Let's go." Black Widow told him.

_And with that, both Natasha and Sam began walking towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion in hopes of finding some answers as to where they ended up._

* * *

**Human Village**

_The Human Village is the only known village in the entirety of Gensokyo. As it's name implied, it is the only place where humans living in Gensokyo are usually found. Alice and Steve have managed to arrive into the village after navigating through the Forest of Magic a bit._

"What is this place?" Steve asked.

"This is the Human Village, the only village you'll ever find here in Gensokyo." Alice answered.

"The only village?" asked the Captain.

"Yeah. Gensokyo is a fairly small place compare to the ones from the Outside World so it's only natural that it had only one." Alice explained.

"This village looks Japanese for some reason..." said Steve as he looked around the village.

"Well, Gensokyo used to be part of Japan, after all." Alice told him.

"Wait, used to be part of Japan?" asked Steve out of curiosity.

"It's a long story, really...but the shrine maiden can fill you in about that." Alice told him.

"I see..." muttered Steve.

_While roaming around the village, Steve used this opportunity to use his communicator to see if he can contact either Sam or Natasha. But once again, he gets no response. Alice noticed him doing it and wonders what he's doing._

"Still no response...What is going on?" Steve wondered.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"Just trying to contact my teammates..." answered the Star-Spangled Avenger.

"And you got no response?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Normally, I would be able to contact them no matter how far away we are, but I can't seem to contact them here..." answered Steve.

"I see..." muttered Alice.

_After that conversation, they moved on and continue wandering around the Human Village. Eventually, they reached a stairway leading to the Hakurei Shrine._

"Alright, beyond that stairway is the Hakurei Shrine. That is where the shrine maiden, Reimu, lives." Alice explained.

"So, this is it, huh..." Steve muttered.

"Yes. And once you talked to her, she'll immediately bring you back to the Outside World." answered Alice.

"Then we have no time to waste! Let's go!" said Steve.

_But, before they could go up the stairway, they heard someone calling out to Alice._

"Alice?" a voice called out.

_Both Alice and Steve looked behind them and we see a certain red-white girl with a ribbon on top of her head landing in front of them._

"Reimu! What are you doing in the Human Village?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I was doing my usual youkai extermination job. I'm getting bored just sitting in the shrine, so I decided to do some youkai exterminations once in a while." answered Reimu.

"I-I see..." Alice muttered.

"By the way, who is this man that is beside you?" Reimu asked.

"This is Steve Rogers and he's from the Outside World." Alice introduced him to her.

"From the Outside World, huh?" Reimu asked. "Let me guess, you want to get back?"

"Are you the Hakurei shrine maiden?" Steve asked.

"Indeed I am. The name's Reimu Hakurei." Reimu nodded.

"As you have guessed, he wanted to go back to the Outside World to meet up with his teammates." Alice told her.

"I see..." Reimu muttered. "Well, if you wanted to go back, then let's get this over with. Let's go to my shrine!"

_And with that, Reimu, Alice and Steve head their way towards the Hakurei Shrine in order for Steve to go back to the Outside World._

* * *

**India**

_Back at the Outside World, in India, we see Tony Stark having a vacation in the place. We don't know why he was there, but he seems to be having fun in there. He can be seen driving a vehicle on the road. While driving, he seem to be having a communicating with someone..._

"I guess I was right on taking a vacation in India after all..." said Tony. "This place has everything I wanted. Drinks, clothes, hell they even had a Wi-Fi in here. It's like a perfect place for me!"

"Wow...You're really having fun in there, huh?" said Rhodey from the other side.

"Hell yeah! This is, like, the best day I've ever had in my entire life!" answered Tony. "I wish you were here with me, Rhodey..."

"Yeah..." said Rhodey in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, though, the next time I'm doing this, I'll make sure to tag you along." Tony told his best friend.

"Heh. You better be." Rhodey responded before changing the topic. "Anyways, I've heard from Happy that you went a little rough to the kid."

"Yeah. I give him a scolding every now and then..." said Tony.

"Tony, I appreciate you looking over for the kid, but I think you're doing it way too much." said Rhodey.

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"I mean, you're using one of the remote-controlled armors to constantly spy on him. Don't you think you're invading his privacy?" answered Rhodes.

"I'm not. I'm just monitoring his actions." said Tony.

"That's still considered an invasion of privacy, Tony..." Rhodes replied back. "Look, why don't you let him do whatever he wants? If he wants to be like a hero like you, then you should let him."

"No, I'm not taking that risk, Rhodey. What if he gets himself killed out there without my notice?" said Tony.

"Tony, I know you mean well, but seeing him in action during the airport battle a year ago, it's very clear that he knows what he's doing." Rhodes told him.

"I know but he's still a kid. He could be doing something reckless, like that one time at the bank. It's not like I'm stopping him to become a hero like me...I just wanted him to be a better hero than I'll ever be..." said Tony.

"Then why not give him some word of advice instead of scolding him every time he does something?" suggested Rhodes. "If you keep scolding him, then he's not gonna grow up as a hero you wanted him to be, Tony."

_Tony went silent for a while..._

"...You know what, Rhodey? You're right..." said Tony. "Maybe I DID go a little rough to the kid...Maybe I should give him a second chance..."

"That's the spirit, Tony." said Rhodey before changing the topic. "Anyway, are you still driving?"

"Yeah. I'm still driving." answered Tony.

"Where are you heading, anyway?" asked Rhodes.

"I'm heading to this restaurant that most people here recommended." answered Tony. "They say it's the best restaurant in all of India. And I'm rather hungry right now, so I decided to check it out."

"I see..." muttered Rhodes. "Well, I better go. Got some stuff to do in the facility."

"Alright, see ya later, Rhodey." said Tony before turning off the phone.

_After the conversation, he finally arrived at the restaurant. He then parked his car somewhere in the parking zone and gets off._

"Well, this must be it..." said Tony as he looked at the building.

_But before he could even go inside the restaurant..._

"Tony Stark..." a voice called out.

_He was alerted by the voice and looked behind him. When he does, he saw a blonde-haired woman approaching him. She's wearing a white and purple dress and seem to be holding a parasol._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, at last." said the blonde-haired woman.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Tony.

"Oh, how rude of me...I am Yukari Yakumo. And I have come to give you a proposition..." She introduced herself.

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine**

_Back at Gensokyo, Reimu managed to arrive at her own shrine alongside Alice._

"Alright, here we are..." said Reimu as she turned back to them, but she doesn't see Steve. "Huh? Where's Steve?"

"I believe he's still out there...climbing the stairs." answered Alice.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot he can't fly..." said Reimu as she face-palmed herself. "I guess we should wait for him."

_After a while, we finally see Steve reaching the shrine. But he seems to be exhausted after reaching the top._

"Whew...I never thought those stairs are long..." said Steve.

"Yeah, you have to get used to it, especially since you can't fly..." Reimu told him.

"I can see why Hulk really hates stairs so much..." said Steve.

"Who's Hulk?" Reimu asked.

"One of your teammates, I assume?" Alice guessed.

"Yeah. He really hates long stairs like these..." responded Steve.

"I see..." muttered Reimu. "Anyways, now that we're here, let me call someone...Yukari!"

_She called out for Yukari, but so far, no response..._

"Come out, you stupid old hag!" Reimu shouted.

_But once again, she gets no response from the Border Gap Youkai..._

"I guess she's still sleeping..." Alice stated.

"Ugh, of all times to slack-off..." Reimu said while scratching her head in frustation. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to do it myself..."

_But then, Steve suddenly heard a static noise. He looked around for the source of the static noise._

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Reimu asked Steve.

_Soon, these static noise cleared out and he began to hear a familiar voice in the communicator._

"Cap, can you hear me?" a voice called out on the other side.

"Sam, is that you?" Steve asked.

"Cap! Are you alright?" Sam asked on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." responded Steve. "What about you and Nat?"

"We're fine here too, Steve." Natasha responded from the other side.

"Good. Are you two still in Japan?" asked Steve.

"I don't know, Cap. Seems like we ended up in front of a mansion or something..." answered Sam.

"Mansion?" said Steve.

"Yeah. A mansion out of nowhere, it seems..." answered Natasha.

"And I can already tell that we're not in Japan anymore..." added Sam.

_But then, he realized something...and decides to tell the girls about the mansion._

"Hold that thought, Sam!" said Steve before turning his attention to both Reimu and Alice. "Do you girls know any mansion around here in Gensokyo?"

"A mansion? The only mansion around here that I know of is the Scarlet Devil Mansion." answered Reimu.

"You think your friends are in there?" asked Alice to Steve.

"That's what they said." answered Steve.

"So, you're not the only one who ended up here..." said Reimu.

"Apparently so." Alice nodded.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to find your friends first..." suggested Reimu. "If they're in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, then they might be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"You see, the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion are quite hostile against humans, especially to those who tried to enter the mansion." Reimu explained.

"I see..." muttered Steve.

"You don't have to worry, though. As long as they don't enter the mansion on their own, they'll be fine." Reimu reassured him.

_Steve nods and contacts them again._

"Sam! Whatever you do, do not enter the mansion!" Steve ordered. "They're quite hostile against intruders!"

"Got it, Cap." responded Sam.

"Just stay wherever you are. We're gonna come over there and pick you up!" said Steve.

"Wait, you mean you're somewhere around here?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah, but I'll explain once we get over there." answered Steve.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you, Cap." said Sam before the conversation ended.

"I guess that means we're gonna go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." said Alice.

"Alright, let's go then!" Reimu said.

"Well, back to the stairs again..." said Steve.

"Just try and keep up, old man." said Reimu before she and Alice began flying off towards the bottom of the stairwell.

_And with that, Reimu, Alice and Steve decides to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion in order to find and rescue both Falcon and Black Widow._

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**When I wrote this chapter, I was thinking about what Tony Stark did during his trip to India in Spider-Man Homecoming, so I decided to add that little scene here.**

**Also, can you spot an Avengers: Endgame reference in this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

**India**

_Back at India, we see both Tony and Yukari going far away from the restaurant they were in, probably for a private conversation._

"So, what do you want from me?" asked Tony.

"Like I said, I'm here to give you an offer." responded Yukari.

"And that would be?" said Tony.

"Do you still remember the alien invasion from 5 years ago?" asked Yukari.

"Uh, yeah. I can still remember it...in a bad way, that is." responded Tony. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, what if I told you that will be another alien invasion at hand?" asked Yukari.

_Tony's expression suddenly tuned from happy to being serious when she said that..._

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"You see, we had a special someone who told us that the Lunarians are coming to invade Earth." explained the gap youkai.

"And who are these Lunarians? Are they related to the Chitauris from 5 years ago?" asked Tony.

"They are beings who lived in the Moon. And as for their relation for the Chitauris, I believe they're not related." explained Yukari.

"Wait, hold up." Tony stopped her from talking. "Did you just say that they're from the Moon?"

"Why, yes." Yukari nodded. "You may not believe it, but it is the truth. There is life on the Moon."

"Huh. And here I thought the Moon was just nothing but an empty planet. The more you know, I suppose." said Tony. "But how come I've never heard of this? Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about this."

"It is because they hide the civilization from the rest of the universe. To prevent themselves from being known throughout the universe." responded Yukari.

"I guess that makes sense..." Tony muttered. "But why did they try to invade Earth?"

"They believed that the Earth is full of 'impurities' and sought to remove them from this planet." explained Yukari.

"What do these Lunarians think they are? Gods?" asked Tony.

"Actually, you're not far off. One of the Lunarians is said to be an embodiment of a god." responded Yukari.

"So, another alien god? I think I've had enough of that with Thor." said Tony.

"Now that you know about the beings that will invade Earth, will you accept my offer?" asked Yukari.

"You didn't even tell me what that offer is, but I assume you want me to help you take them out?" Tony guessed.

"Oh my, as expected of the Iron Man. You really see through me, haven't you?" said Yukari.

"Well, it was pretty obvious on what you're going to say after all that talk about an alien invasion." Tony told her. "But I think I'll pass..."

"Why is that?" asked Yukari.

"Look, I've had enough fighting aliens and stuff. Besides, I've got my own problems to solve." said Tony.

"Oh, what a shame..." said Yukari in a sad tone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a restaurant to go to." Tony told her as he was about to leave.

"Hold on a minute..." Yukari stopped him.

"What is it now?" asked Tony with an irritated look on his face.

"I suggest you look at the Moon every night. See if you can find something suspicious. That is all." Yukari told her. "I'll take my leave now."

_And with that, Tony went to the restaurant to eat while Yukari goes on the opposite way as she leaves the scene. On the way, she encountered Ran Yakumo, her shikigami, who suddenly appeared through one of her gaps._

"Yukari-sama, did you convince him?" asked Ran.

"He refused the offer." answered Yukari. "But I can't really blame him. He had his own problems to deal with, especially after what happened a year ago."

"I see..." muttered her shikigami.

"But I am confident that he'll change his mind sooner or later. After all, I did give him a hint." said Yukari. "Come, Ran. We should head back to Gensokyo."

"As you wish, Yukari-sama." said Ran.

_And with that, both Yukari and Ran goes over the gap to go back to Gensokyo. After they cross through the gap, it disappeared afterwards._

* * *

**Outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion**

_Black Widow and Falcon are still outside the mansion, probably waiting for Steve to come and rescue them._

"Are we really sure that he's gonna come?" asked Sam to Natasha.

"If he says he'll come, he'll definitely come." answered Natasha. "Besides, I think he's with someone right now."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sam.

"Remember when he hung up on us during the conversation?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Sam.

"Well, I think that means he was asking someone at that time. And when he contacted us again, he said not to approach the mansion." explained Natasha.

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point." said Sam.

"You there!" a voice called out.

_They were alarmed by the voice and they instantly turned around, going into their fighting stance at the same time. It was Remillia, who was carrying an umbrella, and Sakuya._

"What brings you into my mansion?" asked Remilia.

"Who are you two?" asked Sam.

"I am Remilia Scarlet, the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." she introduced herself.

"And I am Sakuya Izayoi, a servant to the Mistress Remilia." Sakuya followed.

"So, you're the owner of that mansion..." muttered Natasha.

"Look, we don't know where we are. We're kinda lost around here and we just stumble upon a mansion while exploring around." Sam tries to explain their situation.

"He's right. We have no intention in entering the mansion unnoticed." Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Looks like they weren't lying, Mistress..." Sakuya whispered to Remilia.

"Hmm." Remillia nodded. "Where do you two came from?"

"Uhh...we came from Japan." answered Sam.

"Ah, you two are from the Outside World?" asked Remilia.

"If that's what you call it, then yeah." answered Sam.

"Can you tell us where we are? I mean, what city or country?" asked Natasha.

"You are in Gensokyo right now." answered the maid.

"Gensokyo? What is that?" asked Sam.

"I'm afraid we haven't heard of that place..." Natasha told them.

"To be fair, Gensokyo was sealed off from the entire world. So, I really can't blame you for not knowing..." Remilia told them.

"Sealed off?" asked Natasha, confused as to what they're talking about.

"It's a very complicated story, but I'd rather not bore you with such a story." Remilia told them.

"What should we do with them, Mistress?" asked Sakuya.

"Hmm...I think we should let them be." Remilia told her.

"But Mistress-" Sakuya was about to object.

"They seem harmless enough. And besides, they have no intention of going inside the mansion." Remilia told her.

"Uh...What are you two talking about over there?" asked Sam.

"Oh, we're just talking about what to do with you two." said Remilia.

"Whoa, whoa! What did you just say?" Sam was surprised about what she said.

"What are you gonna do with us? We already told you we don't have any intention of going inside the mansion." Natasha told them.

"That may be the case, but I don't trust humans, especially those who came from the Outside World." explained Remilia.

"You don't trust us, huh?" asked Natasha.

"Rest assured, I won't attack you two or anything, you seem harmless enough." Remilla told them. "But should you ever cross the line with me, you know what's gonna happen, right?"

"What are you gonna do? Kill us?" asked Sam sarcastically.

"That would be the case, yes." answered Remilia. "And take all your blood while we're at it."

"What are you, a vampire or something?" asked Sam as he chuckled.

"Indeed I am." answered Remilia.

_Then, a moment of silence hits the scene after Remilia told them. Sam could only look at Natasha in confusion while she shrugs it off._

"Y-You're serious?" asked Sam.

"Yes, the Mistress is indeed a vampire." Sakuya answered for her. "Which is why she always carries a parasol with her."

"Oh, yeah. Vampires are weak to sunlight..." said Sam. "But I thought they're not real."

"After all the stuff that's happening over these 5 years, I'm not even surprised anymore." said Natasha. "If there's aliens and robots, then we might eventually encounter something like a vampire along the way."

"I suppose that's true..." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Aliens and robots, you say? Seems like the Outside World had some incidents too..." said Remilia.

"Yeah, but like she said, it only happened like a few years ago." Sam told them. "Not sure about today, though..."

"Hold it right there!" a voice can be heard in the distance.

_Everyone looked up at the sky and Reimu suddenly descend from the sky landing in front of everyone._

"Ah, if it isn't the Hakurei Shrine Maiden..." said Remilia. "I suppose there's no need for a visit if you're gonna come here anyway."

"What do you think you're doing, Remilia?" asked Reimu.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Remilia.

"You were gonna do something to these humans, don't you?" asked Reimu.

"Well, I WAS gonna do something to them, but-" said Remilia before she gets interrupted.

"I'm not allowing it. These humans are coming with me!" said Reimu.

"Whoa, whoa, where the hell are you taking us?" asked Sam.

"You two are friends of Steve Rogers, right?" Reimu asked them.

_When she said the name, both Sam and Natasha looked at each other confused before facing her again._

"You know Steve?" asked Natasha.

"Yep. Don't worry, he's coming here shortly." Reimu told them.

_When she said that, Steve finally arrived to their destination alongside Alice, who decides to walk along with him just so he doesn't get lost._

"Sam! Natasha!" Steve called out.

_And with that, all three have been reunited in the same place as Sam and Steve hug each other while Natasha could only watch._

"Cap! You're alright!" said Sam.

"Same to you two. I'm glad you're all safe." the Captain replied back.

"Well, at least we're all here together, safe and sound...That's the only thing that matters right now." said Natasha.

"Ah, I see..." said Remilia. "Someone's been looking for these two..."

"Yeah." Reimu nodded. "Which is why I can't let you do whatever it is you're gonna do to them. I'm taking them back home!"

"Cap, is that true?" asked Sam.

"Yes. She can bring us back to where we came from." answered the Captain.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted..." said Natasha, not expecting it to end rather early.

"Anyway, you said that you wanted to visit me." Reimu said to Remilia. "What for?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you, but I suppose you are rather busy with the Outside Worlders..." said Remilia.

"Yeah...Can you visit the shrine later? Like I said, I'm taking these guys back home." asked Reimu.

"I suppose I can do that..." answered Remilia.

"Is Marisa in the mansion right now?" asked Alice.

"Marisa? I haven't seen her." Remilia said before facing towards Sakuya. "Have you, Sakuya?"

"No, Mistress. I've been checking the mansion not too long ago and she isn't around, not even in the library." answered Sakuya.

"That's weird...She usually goes here to steal books from Patchouli." said Reimu before facing towards Alice. "Is she in her own house, Alice?"

"Maybe? I haven't checked her house for quite a while. I'm just wondering if she's here, that's all." answered Alice.

"Alright, that's enough about that. I have to bring these guys back to the Outside World." said Reimu.

_The Captain nodded and with that, Reimu, Alice and the three Avengers all head back to the Human Village and then at the Hakurei Shrine to send them back home._

* * *

**New York**

_In a closed warehouse around New York, we see several cache of vibranium scattered across the warehouse. Then, the door suddenly opened and a man wearing a black suit resembling that of a panther came inside and approached one of the boxes. Outside the warehouse were corpses of several men that the man presumably took down._

"You were right, Shuri. There are several caches of vibranium around this warehouse." said the man through the communicator.

"Well, that's a great news, brother." said Shuri on the other side. "Still, how were they able to get that many vibranium?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that these guys are acquainted with Klaue." said T'Challa.

"That could be possible. After all, he's the only one who managed to export vibranium from Wakanda and then sell it in a black market." said Shuri.

"And yet, he's nowhere to be seen..." said T'Challa.

"Maybe he had escaped once again?" Shuri guessed.

"He may have escaped this time, but it won't be long before I will capture him and brought him to justice!" said T'Challa.

"That's the spirit, brother!" said Shuri. "So, what do we do with those vibranium in the warehouse?"

"I suppose I could return some of them back to Wakanda." answered T'Challa. "The rest should go to the New Avengers Facility."

"Are you sure about this, brother? You know the consequences of giving Vibranium to someone like what Klaue did." asked Shuri.

"Do not worry, Shuri. I trust the Avengers long enough for me to give them my property. I'm sure they'll put it to good use." answered T'Challa.

"Whatever you say, brother." said Shuri. "I'll send out a handful of ships to assist in recovering the Vibranium cache."

"Alright, I'll wait here until-"

_Before he could finish, he was suddenly interrupted by a bright light. After a while, the bright light disappeared and so is T'Challa, leaving only the Vibranium cache inside the warehouse._

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 3. Sorry it took this long to finish. Had some IRL stuff going on at the time.**

**Anyways, yeah, Black Panther will be joining Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow in Gensokyo. Originally, it was going to be Ant-Man, but then I realized that he was in a house arrest at this point of time (it is 2017, after all...) and I don't know how to deal with that, so I just left him out in favor of Black Panther. But this doesn't mean that Ant-Man (and Hawkeye) will be left out entirely in this fanfiction. They will appear in future chapters once I figured out how to deal with the whole "house arrest" issue that these two characters are having.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The King has Arrived!

**Chapter 4: The King has Arrived!**

**Bamboo Forest of the Lost**

_This forest, as it's name implied, is full of bamboo trees and is the only other forest found in Gensokyo aside from the Forest of Magic. It was rather empty, but then, a bright light suddenly enveloped in the forest. And when it disappeared, T'Challa suddenly appeared in the forest._

"What...just happened?" asked T'Challa as he looked around. "What is this place?"

_He then began wandering around the forest, looking for clues as to where he ended up with, but he could not recognize the place. He has one more option left: to contact Shuri..._

"Shuri, can you tell me where I am?" asked T'Challa through the communicator.

_But after a few minutes, he gets no response from Shuri..._

"Shuri?" said T'Challa. "Shuri, can you hear me?"

_But once again, he gets no response from Shuri and left wondering what happened. Leaving no choice, he decides to wander around the forest a little bit in order to find some hints as to where he is._

"This place doesn't look like it came from New York or Wakanda..." said T'Challa. "Just where did that light took me?"

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice can be heard.

_He was alarmed by the voice and goes into a fighting stance. Then, two youkai appeared in front of them._

"What are you, creature?" asked T'Challa as the Anti-Metal Claws starts to come out in his fingers.

"It doesn't matter what we are, human. You're not going to survive long enough in this forest!" said one of the Youkai.

"So, you're here to kill me? I'd like to see you try..." said T'Challa.

"Don't underestimate us, human! We, Youkai, are more powerful than you thought!" One of the Youkai told him before turning towards his allies. "Get him!"

_Then, two Youkai began charging towards the Black Panther, but he was prepared and dodge their attacks by jumping towards the other side. The two Youkai once again charges towards him, but instead of dodging, the Black Panther attacks them with his Anti-Metal Claws, putting a scratch in their bodies._

"Gah! What are you, human?" asked one of the wounded Youkai.

"I am known...as the Black Panther!" said T'Challa.

_One of the Youkai fires out a projectile towards the Black Panther, but due to his Panther Habit, the projectile suddenly disappeared without damaging him. Also, part of his suit suddenly glows purple after the projectile collided with the suit._

"I-Impossible! No one's been able to survive that!" said one of the Youkai.

"Your pitiful attacks are nothing against the Panther Habit! No matter what attack you may throw at me, my suit can easily absorb all of them!" T'Challa told them.

_Not believing what he said, all the remaining Youkai decided to attack him all at once using all their might. But the Black Panther absorbed all of their hits, and once he gets enough of them, he then jumps very high in the air and does a ground pound. The moment he does that, the Panther Habit suddenly released all the stored energy and turns into a shockwave that took all the Youkai out in the area._

"That should take care of all of these creatures..." said T'Challa. "Now, I must get out of this forest and find a village!"

"I can help you with that." another voice can be heard.

"Who goes there?" asked T'Challa.

_Then, a woman approaches him. She has white hair, wearing a white clothing and a red overall pants._

"Calm down. I'm not with those guys you just fought." said the woman.

"And why should I trust you?" asked T'Challa.

"I'm a human just like you!" answered the woman.

_Upon realizing that she is indeed human, T'Challa deactivates the Anti-Metal Claws and stands down._

"Well, now that you know what I am, I assume you trust me now." said the woman.

"Where am I?" asked the Black Panther.

"You're in Gensokyo right now. More specifically, the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." answered the woman.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of those place before..." said T'Challa.

"Well, I can't blame you for not knowing..." said the woman while scratching her head. "Anyways, I'm Fujiwara no Mokou. You can just call me Mokou. What's your name?"

"I'm T'Challa. I am also known as the Black Panther." he introduced himself.

"Black Panther, huh? Well, that kinda fits considering your clothing and your fighting style..." said Mokou. "So, what brings you here?"

"I don't know." said T'Challa.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mokou.

"I...just got myself transported to this place for unknown reasons." said T'Challa.

"I see..." muttered Mokou. "Where were you before you got transported here?"

"I was in New York." answered T'Challa.

"Ah, you must be from the Outside World then." said Mokou.

"Well, if you call it that, then yes." said T'Challa.

"I assume you want to go back." Mokou guessed.

"Yes. I don't want to keep them waiting." answered the Black Panther.

"Then I'll guide you towards the Human Village." said Mokou.

"Human Village?" asked T'Challa out of curiosity.

"Yes. That's the only village you can find here in Gensokyo. Once we arrived there, we can go to the Hakurei Shrine." explained Mokou.

"And why are we going there?" asked T'Challa.

"Because the shrine maiden who lives there might be able to help you get out of Gensokyo. Alongside a certain youkai that frequently visit her..." explained Mokou.

"Can this youkai be trusted?" asked T'Challa.

"Don't worry, she can be trusted. After all, she is friends with the shrine maiden." answered Mokou. "Alright, let's go to the Human Village!"

"Very well. Lead the way." Black Panther told her.

_And with that, both Mokou and T'Challa navigate through the bamboo forest in order to reach the Human Village._

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine**

_Reimu, Alice and the three Avenger members have finally arrived to the shrine after their long trip to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. While both Steve and Natasha are forced to take the stairs due to them not being able to fly, Falcon decides to join Reimu and Alice in flying towards the shrine, which surprises the both of them._

"Alright, we're finally here." said Reimu.

"What are we doing here?" asked Sam.

"Well, there's someone who usually pops out here to help you guys get out." answered Alice.

"And let's hope that she comes out now." said Reimu.

_While Reimu was calling for Yukari, Steve and Natasha finally arrived after taking the long stairs._

"It's about time you guys showed up." said Sam to them.

"I can't believe you went out of your way and fly yourself here." said Steve.

"You know I don't have a choice, Cap. When I saw those girls flying, I decide to join in the fun." said Sam.

"So, this is how the big guy feels when it comes to stairs..." said Natasha.

"Yeah. I said the same thing when I first came here." Steve nodded in agreement.

"Seems like you're getting used to it." said Sam.

"Trust me, Sam. I don't." Steve said to him as he chuckled.

_Then, a gap suddenly appeared in front of them. Yukari, alongside her shikigami, Ran, came out of the gap._

"My, my, what do we have here? Looks like we've got some visitors." said Yukari.

"It's about time you show up, you old hag!" Reimu said angrily.

"My, my, Reimu. Why are you so angry?" Yukari asked.

"That's because I've been looking all over for you and you didn't show up!" said Reimu.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was running a little errand at the Outside World and I forgot to tell you about it." explained Yukari.

"Yukari in the Outside World? That's a rare sight to behold." said Alice.

"So, is she the one that's gonna bring us back to the Outside World?" asked Steve.

"Yep, she's the one." said Alice.

"Alright, now that you're here, can you hurry up and bring them back home?" asked Reimu.

_However, Yukari ignored her and proceeds to take a look at the three former Avenger members. She seems to recognize one of them and proceed to ask_

"Why are you looking at us like that?" asked Sam.

"Hmm, you three are part of the Avengers, am I correct?" asked Yukari.

_This caused the three to look at each other, shocked at the fact that she knew that they are an Avenger._

"How did you know about that?" asked Steve.

"Well, I did say I had an errand in the Outside World. And many people there are always talking about the Avengers a lot." answered Yukari.

"I guess that makes sense, considering our reputation." said Sam.

"But how'd you know that the three of us are an Avenger?" asked Natasha.

"Well, there's been posters of the Avengers all around the place." answered Yukari. "I'm afraid I can't let you return just yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"What is it that you're scheming now, Yukari? It better not be involving them!" asked Reimu.

"There's something that all of you should know..." said Yukari.

* * *

**New Avengers Facility**

_It was already nighttime at the facility and we see Tony Stark, having recently returned from his trip to India, setting up a microscope at the top of the facility. Soon after, his best friend Rhodey comes to the top._

"What are you doing up here this late, Tony?" asked Rhodey.

"Well, I'm setting up a microscope around here." answered Tony.

"Why?" asked Rhodey.

"You see, I met this beautiful lady in India when I was looking for a restaurant." explained.

"Uh-huh. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Rhodes.

"I was getting there, Rhodey. Anyway, she asked me to look at the moon every night." Tony continued.

"For what reason?" asked Rhodes.

"I don't know, but I can't shake the feeling that we might be facing another alien invasion." answered Tony.

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Rhodey while chuckling.

"I wish I wasn't, Rhodey. But after everything that's been happening over these past few years, I can't help but feel like there's another one coming..." Tony told him.

"And you think we should prepare ourselves?" asked Rhodey.

"If what that lady said is true, then yeah we should." answered Tony as he finished setting up the microscope. "Alright, let's see what's so suspicious about the moon."

_He then proceeds to look at the microscope and aim it towards the Moon. He then zooms it so that he can see the Moon clearly and there, he realized something was missing..._

"Uh...Rhodey?" called Tony.

"Yeah? What did you find?" asked Rhodey.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a US Flag planted on the Moon?" asked Tony.

"Yeah. It should still be there. They haven't removed it ever since it was planted there." answered Tony.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but the flag's gone now." said Tony.

"What?!" Rhodey was surprised. "Let me see!"

_Tony was then pushed aside and Rhodey took over. When he saw the flag was gone, he was shocked._

"That's weird. The flag should still be there. I can even see the hole where the flag should be." said Rhodey.

"Did the media know about the removal of the flag?" asked Tony.

"There were no news about it." answered Rhodes. "I'll go to NASA tomorrow morning and see if they knew about the flag removal in the Moon."

"I'm counting on you, Rhodey. If what that lady said is true, then we better prepare ourselves." said Tony.

"I'm really hoping it isn't true, Tony." said Rhodey.

"I know, but we just can't ignore that possibility." Tony told him.

"Alright, alright. Let's have a rest for tonight. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Rhodey told him.

_And with that, the two proceeded to went back inside the facility, but not before Tony gazing at the Moon one last time._

* * *

**The Moon**

_Toyohime can be seen walking towards the base and they see her sister Yorihime preparing something on the room._

"Are the preparations ready, Yorihime?" asked her sister.

"Not yet, but with how fast it is progressing, we will be in no time." answered Yorihime.

"Good." said Toyohime. "Soon, we will make Gensokyo pay for what they did several years ago! And once we're done, we will proceed in purifying the Earth from impurity!"

"But what about the Avengers? They will most likely step in to stop us." asked Yorihime.

"If they dare stand in our way, then we will destroy them! They may have defeated the Chitauri army, but we Lunarians are more powerful than the Chitauri." Toyohime told her sister.

"You do have a good point. But I have to remind you that we still had to be careful around here." Yorihime told her back.

"I know, Yorihime. We're gonna make sure we don't attract the Mad Titan's attention while we're invading Gensokyo." said Toyohime.

"It's not just him that you had to worry about. There's the Guardians of the Galaxy and Captain Marvel as well." Yorihime told her.

"We don't have to worry about them, Yorihime. Those so-called Guardians won't be able to stop us from invading Gensokyo." said Toyohime. "And although Captain Marvel could be a threat to our plans, I'm pretty sure she's busy taking care of those Skrulls so I highly doubt she would come."

"Again, you do have a point." said Yorihime.

"Now, we must make haste, sister! The time has come to purge the impurity that plagued the planet Earth!" said Toyohime.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 4. Whew, it really took a long time to finish this chapter.**

**Nothing really big is happening in this chapter other than Black Panther's arrival in Gensokyo, Yukari meeting the three fugitive Avengers and Tony discovering that the US Flag has been removed from the Moon. Oh, and the Lunarians are preparing themselves for an invasion.**


End file.
